The Bet
by Slytherin Head
Summary: As Harry is making his night rounds at Hogwarts, he stumbles across something shocking.


_Disclaimer - I do not own anything! Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J K Rowling. I'm simply taking them out to play for a bit. _

**A/N - This story was written in response to the "We're in a Relationship" challenge. I picked Hermione and Severus telling either Minerva or Harry that they're together. Please excuse any mistakes you see, I did try to catch them all but until my beta gets back to me, I really can't do anything. **

* * *

The sounds of his shoes hitting the stone floors echoed throughout the empty corridors. His steps were slow, allowing him to take in everything around him. He would be damned if he didn't do his job right. After all, he was beginning to see why Snape had taken such joy at finding students out of their dormitories after curfew. It was rather amusing seeing them try and come up with a plausible excuse. They could never find one of course, but he gave them kudos for trying. He could recall once upon a time when he and his friends could hardly string two words together whenever they had been caught.

Thinking back to everything he and his friends had gone through, Harry Potter couldn't be happier at how his life turned out. After finally defeating Voldemort and burying those they had lost, he had immediately asked Ginny to take him back. She had said yes, and two months later he was starting Auror training while she finished school. Two years after Ginny had graduated, he had asked her to marry him. He counted that as one of the most happiest days in his life to date and couldn't wait to make many more with Ginny at his side. His Auror career endured a very short life. Even though it had been his ambition when he was younger, once in the field, he found things to be dull. He supposed that after spending almost a year on the run from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, nothing else would be as heart stopping as that.

He felt lost and wanted to find his purpose in life. He wrote a letter to Headmistress McGonagall asking if he could drop by and talk to Dumbledore's portrait. He'd hoped that the old man would be able to help. When he arrived at the Headmistress' office it was to find it in utter chaos. Stacks of paper were scattered all around the office and seemed as if the lightest breeze would knock them all down. After greeting the Headmistress, she explained to him that once again, Hogwarts was in need of a new DADA professor. Even though the curse Voldemort had placed on the position had finally lifted, it seemed like by the end of the year, the person teaching the class would be burned out. Harry didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but before his brain could determine if it was a good idea or not, he had offered to teach the class.

That had been two years ago, and he couldn't be happier with his job. He had been afraid during his first couple of months, but as always Hermione had been there to help him cope with all the work. She was the new History of Magic professor. Harry envied the new generation because none of them would ever had to suffer through one of Binn's classes. The ghost, it seems, had finally decided to retired- unfortunately for Minerva, it had been in the middle of a lecture that the old ghost had decided to leave. Not wanting to go through the long process of trying to find a new professor, she had owled Hermione hoping that her former student would take the job, if at least for the rest of the year. Hermione though, had loved teaching so much that she had asked if she could have the job permanently. Minerva had of course agreed.

With Hermione and Neville at Hogwarts, it had been almost like old times for Harry. All that was missing was Ron, but he was busy running the shop with George and going through his Auror training. It didn't matter though, because everyone was finally happy. Something they had all thought impossible during the war.

Now in the present day, Harry was doing all he could to make sure he taught his students well. He wanted them to love him as his class had loved Remus. But at the same time, he wanted to make sure that they understood about the dangers just as Snape had done during his Sixth year.

Snape.

Now there was another surprise from the war. Even though they had thought him dead, when he and Arthur had returned for the body it was to find a barely alive Potions master. They had quickly called for Madam Pomfrey and she had done all she could to heal the spy before deeming it safe enough to transfer him to St. Mungo's. Once the man had been released from St. Mungo's and acquitted of any crime from the Wizengamot, he had returned to his position as Potions master at Hogwarts. Though strict and scary as ever, his method of teaching had changed and students actually enjoyed his classes now. Another thing Harry envied the younger children for. He would have to be content though with simply being on speaking terms with the man. Though they would never be fast friends, he could count on Snape if he had any question about what would be appropriate to teach his advance DADA classes.

Or with tips on how to catch troublemakers.

Troublemakers, as like the ones that seem to be trying to hide behind the statue of the one-eyed witch. Harry quickened his pace, worried that whoever was trying to hide might find the secret passage and make it out of Hogwarts grounds. But just as he was about to reach the statue he heard his name being called behind his back. Turning around to see who had called him, he saw the Headmistress making her way towards him.

"Minerva," he said as she finally reached him.

"I saw you walk by. I did not know it was your day to do rounds."

"It wasn't, but Madam Hooch wasn't feeling well, so I made a trade with her."

"Ah, I see. That was very kind of you Harry."

Harry blushed at the compliment. He was sure that anyone else would have done the same. He was about to say so, when a giggle reached their ears. Motioning at Minerva to be quiet he said, "Well, what brings you out here tonight, Minerva?"

He was glad to see that she had picked up on his plan and decided to play along. She began to walk in the direction he had been heading before she called him and said, "I was working on some work for the Board and lost time of track. I thought a midnight walk would do me some good before heading to bed."

"I do hope the governors aren't being rude again," Harry said, concern lacing in his voice.

Minerva chuckled at his concern. "No more than usual, Harry."

The two of them were just passing the statue in with perfect synchronization, they moved away the statue to reveal the wayward students.

There was just one problem. The people behind the statue were not students.

Staring at them with wide eyes were Severus and Hermione. Their clothes were rumpled and in their hair was a mess. In Hermione's case, bushier than Harry had ever seen it. The both of them were holding each other quite close.

No one said a word. Each person too stunned to say anything. Time seemed to slow down and the only thing Harry could think of was, when had that happened?

"We can explain," Severus finally said.

Minerva seemed to snap out of her shock and said, "How long has this been going on?"

Harry didn't think he would ever live to see Severus express anything but anger. But it seemed like the Potions master could turn a healthy shade of red.

"A little over a year now."

_A year?!_

Silence again, as both Harry and Minerva tried to process what they had just heard. How was it possible that his best friend had been able to hide a relationship for a year? Not to mention a relationship with the dour Potions master. Was he that horrible of a friend that he didn't notice? As he tried to think back to all of their previous conversations, he felt Minerva nudge him to get his attention.

"Well Mr. Potter, I do believe you owe me ten Galleons."

"The two of you made a bet?!" Hermione said outraged.

"Now, now, Hermione," Minerva said trying to calm the young witch. It seemed like hearing about a bet was enough to snap Hermione out of her embarrassment. "Harry and I simply made a bet on how long it would take for the two of you to realize that you would make a good couple."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed," said Minerva. "Now children, why don't we all go back to my office so that Hermione and Severus can explain how in the world this happened. I can't believe that the two of you have been dating for a year now!"

With that she began to walk in the direction of her office, Harry following from behind. As he tried to catch up with the Headmistress, he could have sworn he heard Hermione say, "See, I told you it would work."


End file.
